The inventive concept relates to a display driving device, a display device, and an operating method of the display device, and more particularly, to a display driving device for improving the reliability of image-related data reception and reducing a chip size thereof, a display device, and an operating method of the display device.
In order to display high quality and wide view images, a display driving device for transmitting display data to a display panel needs to transmit display data at a high speed. In particular, the display data has to be transmitted at a high speed through a long transmission channel to drive a large display screen. However, due to a size limit of a printed circuit board (PCB), the PCB has to be separated into several substrates, and thus, an influence on a reflected wave increases at a connection part between the substrates, thereby causing transmission speed degradation. Accordingly, various methods are used to drive a large display screen, but have difficulties in overcoming technical limits.